The present inventive concept relates to devices employing semiconductors such as images sensors including photodiodes. In particular, the inventive concept relates to a method of forming redistribution lines in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices.
Redistribution lines of a semiconductor device are conductive lines that distribute various signals throughout the device. The redistribution lines are prone to such problems as oxidation and electrochemical migration of constituent elements that make up the lines, which in turn decreases the reliability of the devices in which they are incorporated.